UU-Matter
UU-Matter is created in a Mass Fabricator. The more power provided to the Mass Fabricator, the quicker it will produce UU-Matter. Inserting Scrap in the bottom slot of the Mass Fabricator will speed up the process of creating UU-Matter by up to 6 times, as well as decrease the EU cost to 166,666. It takes 1,000,000 EU to generate one UU-Matter without Scrap. Uses UU-Matter can be used to craft many different vanilla blocks and items, plus many modded/unobtainable blocks and ores, including Iridium Ore, which can be only obtained by crafting it from UU-Matter. Aside from Iridium Ore, the uses of UU-matter are undermined when used along side of the Equivalent Exchange mod since most blocks made by UU-matter are more easily made in Equivalent Exchange. However, this should in no way discourage players from using UU-matter. When used with Equivalent Exchange, Glowstone blocks are the most EMC efficient item to craft, granting 2048 EMC per UU-matter. It is possible to create floating lava lamps and water decorations since lava and water are produced as source blocks and won't flow when placed. However, avoid updating the blocks as they will start flowing. Recipes (Alphabetical Order) Coal Worth 2560 EMC, 853.3 per UU-Matter Copper Ore Worth 850 EMC (if macerated), 283.3 per UU-Matter Diamond Worth 8192 EMC, 910.2 per UU-Matter Gold Ore Worth 8192 EMC (if macerated), 1638.4 per UU-Matter Iridium Ore Is not worth any EMC Iron Ore Worth 1025 EMC (if macerated), 250.2 per UU-Matter Lapis Lazuli (Dye) Worth 7776 EMC, 1994 per UU-Matter Redstone Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter Tin Ore Worth 2560 EMC (if macerated) 853.3 per UU-Matter Blocks Chiseled Stone Brick Worth 48 EMC, 9.6 per UU-Matter Clay Worth 768 EMC, 153.6 per UU-Matter Glass Worth 32 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter Glowstone Worth 12,288 EMC, 2048 per UU-Matter Grass Worth 16 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter Mossy Cobblestone Worth 2304 EMC, 768 per UU-Matter Mycelium Worth 24 EMC, 4.8 per UU-Matter Netherrack Worth 16 EMC, 5.3 per UU-Matter Obsidian Worth 768 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter Sandstone Worth 64 EMC, 32 per UU-Matter Snow Worth 4 EMC, 2 per UU-Matter Stone Worth 16 EMC, 16 per UU-Matter Wood Worth 256 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter Wool Worth 576 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter Misc Items Bone Worth 4608 EMC, 1152 per UU-Matter (If macerated: 7680 EMC, 1920 per UU-Matter) Cactus Worth 384 EMC, 64 per UU-Matter Cocoa Beans Worth 4096 EMC, 819.2 per UU-Matter Feather Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter Flint Worth 128 EMC, 25.6 per UU-Matter Gunpowder Worth 2880 EMC, 411.4 per UU-Matter Ink Sac Worth 384 EMC, 76.8 per UU-Matter Lava Is not worth any EMC Snowball Worth 4 EMC (after crafting into blocks), 1.3 per UU-Matter Sticky Resin Worth 504 EMC, 126 per UU-Matter Sugar Cane Worth 1536 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter Vines Worth 24 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter Water Is not worth any EMC Tips and Tricks *If you want diamonds, it is better to use 5 UU-Matter to create Gold Ore. Then macerate them into Gold Dust then smelt them to make 4 Gold Ingots THEN use the Philosopher's Stone to make them into a diamond. Its cheaper than the Glowstone/Condenser trick by 1 UU- Matter. *Instead of crafting iron ore blocks, you can craft tin. After Macerating and smelting the tin, craft buckets and then use an alloy furnace to convert the tin back to iron. This method will yield more iron than crafting iron ore, but is a bit more time consuming. For instance, if you had 150 UU-Matter to spend, you could get 120 iron ingots directly (4*150/5, assuming you macerated the ore). You could also get 480 iron ingots, even considering the UU-Matter cost of the coal, also assuming that you macerate the tin ore. *An alternative to the above is to smelt the ores (or macerate, then smelt) then use a Transmutation Tablet or a condenser to turn the tin into iron since they are both worth 256 EMC. This is much faster. *If you only have a small supply of UU-Matter, use it to create items that are difficult or impossible to obtain normally such as Grass blocks, Mycelium blocks, Lava and Water. Lava and Water differ from buckets because Lava and Water will not 'spread' and will float in midair unless updated (by placing a block next to it). These also stack up to 64. Another advantage to water source blocks is that you can place them in the nether. Video Tutorials V5CQHUCFLpY cYEkRLBJa_4 KQ93Re9_fM0 Q3BwI__VG10 Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Industrial Craft 2